Fall Into You
by blue-wizard
Summary: Naruto loves Sasuke. Will Sasuke feel the same?Warning: Shounen ai. Rating just to be safe.
1. festival

**Fall Into You**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but I wish I am

Okay, this is my first fanfic, please don't flame me okay and sorry for my bad grammar. The story take place A few years after Orochi and Itachi death, Naruto and the others are 18.

Warning: This Fics contains shounen-ai!

"..." Conversation

_Italic_ Character's thinking

**Konoha Village...**

"Naruto!"

The tall blond haired guy turned around, his hair still spiky as always. He wears a pair of black trousers, white T-shirt, and his trademark: orange jacket, unbuttoned. His muscles can be seen under his T-shirt.

"Sakura-chan! What's up? Wanna treat me some ramen?" He laughed.

Haruno Sakura, one of Naruto's former team-mate has blossomed into a fine young woman. Her pink waist-length hair tied up into a ponytail.

"Bakaaaaaa!" Sakura punched Naruto right on his cheek, made him fell on the street face first.

"Oi oi! What's up?"

"What's up?!?!" She said while cracked her fingers. "Did you forget that we promised to have training together? Sasuke-kun and I has been waiting for hours!!!"

"Shimatta! I totally forgot about that." He slapped his head. "I'm really sorry Sakura-chan, I promise I will make up for that."

"Don't Sakura-chan me you BAKA!"

"Sorry, but I have a good excuse you know!" He said, grinning. Then he introduced a handsome brown haired young man, about 20 years old beside him. "His name's Ken, Tsunade-sama's nephew. He lives here from now on. Tsunade-sama asked me to give him a tour in Konoha village."

"My name is Kenichi Sato, you can call me Ken." The brown haired guy introduced himself. "It's a pleasure to meet such a beautiful young lady."

"Umm... My name is Haruno Sakura, you can call me Sakura. Uh... Nice to meet you, Ken-kun." Said Sakura, red-faced.

"Hey Sakura, how about if the four of us go to the festival next week? I will treat you some sushi." Said Naruto.

"Well, you must keep your promise."

"So, 8 o'clock at my house?" He asked.

"No problem! See you later then." She said.

**At the festival...**

"Where's that baka?" Said Sasuke, very annoyed.

Uchiha Sasuke, the last Uchiha in his clan has grown into a very good-looking man. He's about 3 inches taller than Naruto, and 8 inches taller than Sakura.

His hair shoulder length black hair tied into a ponytail. He wears black trousers, white shirt, and black leather jacket. Looks strikingly handsome and made some girl faints.

"Whoa, calm down dude." Said Kenichi Sato, he and Sasuke now is a good friend.

"Hmm, I think there he is." Said Sakura, pointing to a blond guy running to their direction.

"Hey, sorry to make you wait guys!" Naruto says. He wears his usual outfit.

"This baka is always late." Sasuke says.

"Well, Sasuke-teme! Like you're never late!" _Hehehe, I'm not late for nothing Sasuke-teme. I've been thinking for a plan to make you mine! Man, I haven't seen you for a while and you're getting more and more handsome!_

**At the pond near the Okonomiyaki stand...**

Sakura and Ken sit side by side enjoying their moment together. Leaving Sasuke and Naruto together, uncomfortable silence develops around them.

"Why I kinda regrets bring them with us." Naruto said to Sasuke. _Yes! It's such a romantic place! I really want to cuddle him! I have to start my plan soon._

Sasuke just shrugged.

"Oi, Naruto." Sasuke spoke suddenly, interrupting his thought. "I'm going to buy drinks, what do you want?"

"Ramen!" Naruto said, still not focused to what Sasuke said.

Sasuke rolled his eyes, and then shouted, "I said DRINKS not FOOD!" _Geez, this guy drives me crazy. But he's quite cute with that dazed looks, I wonder what he's been thinking. WAIT! Brain to Sasuke! You're just thinking about Naruto being cute!_

"Uhm, chocolate ice cream then."

"Uh, fine, I'll be back in a minute. Wait here, don't go anywhere." He said, and then walks away.

Naruto sit alone there, waiting for Sasuke to come back and start his plan.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cliffhanger!

Well guys, do you like this story?

Don't worry, next chapter is the last!


	2. a kiss

**Fall Into You**

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto okay.

Warning: This fanfic contains shounen ai. If you can't stand it, DON'T READ.

Sorry for my BAD (maybe VERY BAD) English

And if Naruto is very OOC, well... time can change a person

"..." Conversation

_Italic_ Character's thinking

After a while, Sasuke comes back, brings a cup of chocolate ice cream for Naruto and orange juice for himself.

"It's yours." Sasuke handed the chocolate ice cream to Naruto, who took it and his hand brushed his. Sasuke blushed at the contact.

"Thanks." Naruto licked his ice cream seductively, staring at Sasuke who blushed and suddenly pays so much attention to his orange juice.

_Damn! Why He stared at me like that. It looks like he planned something. He really tutored me to death!_

"Ne, Sasuke."

"Nani?"

"Wan't some? It's really good." Naruto handed his ice cream.

"No, thanks."

"Aww, come on! Don't worry; I didn't put poison in it!"

"Fine, if you insist." Sasuke took the ice cream and taste it.

"Its indirect kiss you know..."

"Ugh!" Sasuke choked and thrust his face to the ice cream accidentally.

"Well, well... What a scene, the cool and collected Uchiha Sasuke wears ice cream all over his face." Naruto chuckled. Sasuke started to wipe ice cream from his face, but Naruto grabbed his hand.

"Don't waste food, didn't your mother teach you that?" Naruto licked the ice cream from Sasuke's face. "Your skin's very soft, you know."

"What's gotten into you?!?!!" Sasuke screamed, backing of from Naruto, his face bright red.

"Nothing..." Naruto slowly made his way to Sasuke who keep moving backward. "What makes you think like that?" He grinned.

"You're... so..." He keeps moving backward.

"What?" By this time, Sasuke's back is against a tree.

"Attractive?" Naruto asked his lips only an inch away from Sasuke's ear. And he moves his lips to Sasuke's.

Sasuke's eyes widened, he didn't resist but respond to the kiss instead. _Wha... What happened? Why he's kissing me? It's wrong, really wrong. But it feels so good, I can't resist._

Naruto moves away, breaking their lips contact. "So, does it mean you love me?"

"..." Sasuke didn't say anything, he just sits there, face as red as tomato.

"I take that as a 'yes'" Said Naruto, smiling.

"Whatever."

The End.

Me: Well, should I write another SasuNaru fic?

Naruto: Yeah! I like being main character!

Sasuke: NOOOO!!!! Hell No!!!

Sakura: Ieeeee!!!! Next time MUST be me and Sasuke-kun!

Sasuke: Why I must be with you?

Me: Hmmm... Does it mean Sasuke likes Naruto more? Then, it decided! The next is SasuNaru!

Naruto: (Glomps) Yay!

Sasuke: (took out his kunai and shuriken) Try if you dare!

Me: sweatdrops Okay then, maybe next time. Ja ne! (Walks away)

Mwahahahahah.

I'm evil okay. So, do you like my story? R&R okay!

Well, it's already 1.30 in the morning, should sleep...


End file.
